ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Borghertz's Warring Hands
Category:Quests Category:Jeuno QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Borghertz' Streitbare Hände Walkthrough *Speak to Guslam at H-8 in Upper Jeuno in the Durable Shields shop and accept the quest. 'The Hands' *You'll have to head to Eldieme Necropolis and open a coffer there: **Obtain a Eldieme Coffer Key **Open a coffer in Eldieme Necropolis and obtain the Old Gauntlets (key item). ***'You DO NOT have to be the job seeking AF to obtain the key item.' You just need to have activated the AF Hands quest for the specific job. (e.g. WAR50 seeking AF Hands... Open Treasure Coffer as NIN90.) ***Give 10,000 gil to Churano-Shurano in Windurst Waters North (F-8) to receive Magicked astrolabe, which allows you to open gates in Eldieme Necropolis by yourself. *If you are reacquiring AF or getting AF for another job, skip this portion and proceed to the next step. **If this is your first job for AF, do the following: ***Head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Guslam again, who will tell you he lacks the skill to repair them. ***Deadly Minnow, behind the counter in the same shop as Guslam, will tell you to find a Mithra at the Tenshodo for more information. ***Go to Lower Jeuno and go into the Tenshodo to talk to Yin Pocanakhu at J-8. Pay her 1,000 gil to hear her story. *Head to Port Jeuno, go downstairs into the Auction House area, and find a ??? on some crates outside the Jeuno Duty-Free Shop (H-8). **Click on the ??? for a cutscene and ask to have the gloves repaired. ***'You DO NOT have to be the job seeking AF to trigger the cutscene.' *Go to F-8 in Castle Zvahl Baileys and touch one of the torches to spawn Dark Spark. **'You DO NOT have to be the job seeking AF to spawn the NM and receive the key item.' **Kill Dark Spark. **Touch the torch again (make sure you touch the same torch you used to spawn him) to receive the Shadow Flames (key item). ***If other players in the party also need this key item, they can touch the torch as well - you don't have to fight him for each person. *Head back to Port Jeuno and click on the ??? at the toolbox for a cutscene. This completes the quest. 'The Rest' *This quest does not need to be active in order to obtain the other (non hand) equipment from coffers. Only requirements for this are that you open them on the appropriate job at the appropriate level of 50+ with AF2 quest started. *Guslam mentions something about armor scattered about Vana'diel. You can find two more pieces of armor by simply opening coffers in the following zones: :*''' You must have WARRIOR as your main job when you open these coffers.''' :*Castle Zvahl Baileys: Fighter's Cuisses :*Crawlers' Nest: Fighter's Mask ;Notes: :*You must have started The Talekeeper's Truth (AF2) before you can start this quest. :*If you have any other Borghertz's Hands quest active you will need to complete that one before you can get this quest. :*After starting the quest, you can obtain the rewards in any order. :*The quest is marked complete upon obtaining the gloves.